Natsume and Mikan are Youichi's Parent
by AliceAnimeLover
Summary: THis is about Natsume and Mikan being the permanent parent of Youichi. Youichi asked them when they are in the Central Town.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume and Mikan is Youichi's Parent

The day passes so quickly because it's time again to go in Central Town! Mr. Jinno announced that they are allowed to go in Central Town if they're with their partners only. Some students are saying "No way!" Others are yawning. Let see what Mikan is doing.

"Well, now I have 1 star already, I have enough money to buy something. But I wish I'm with Hotaru, not with Natsume," Mikan though to herself. She looks at Hotaru and suddenly, "Oh! Hotaru, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mikan said, trying to hug Hotaru. However, Hotaru punch Mikan using her invention (Horse Shoe Gloves) and Mikan fly a way at the back of their class room and she fall down beside Natsume's chair. "Aww…" Mikan said. Suddenly Mikan notice Youichi sitting at Natsume's lap.

"Oh, hi, Youichi!" Mikan greeted. However, there's no answer coming out in Youichi's mouth. Then, Yuu came, "Ah, Mikan, Hotaru and I are going now to Central Town so is it ok to you if we leave." "Don't worry, it's ok to me." Mikan answered and she's still lying in the floor. The other's are now in their way to go in central town and suddenly Natsume stand up, "Let's go now. The bus is going to arrive soon." Mikan stood up and smile, "Ok, let's go. Wait! Are we going to bring Youichi?" Natsume answered, "Well, of course. Let's go."

Mikan's partner is Natsume of course. Hotaru's partner is Yuu. Hey, do you want to know who's Ruka's partner? Well, it's Sumire. "Darn it! I wish I'm with Natsume. That Mikan if she try to attract Natsume, I'm going to kill her." Sumire said angrily while her eyes burning on fire. "Well, I wish I'm with Mikan…" Ruka said softly.

CENTRAL TOWN

"Wow! This place is great. I almost missed this." Mikan said happily. Then Youichi stole the attention of Natsume and he point at the picture booth, "Let's take a picture." Natsume stared at Youichi and he agreed, "Mikan, Youichi wants to take a picture with us." Mikan suddenly stop and stared at Youichi. Later on, Mikan agreed, "Well, ok."

They take a picture three times; One for Mikan, for Natsume and for Youichi, too. Youichi keep staring at the photo and suddenly he spoke, "Papa…Mama…" Mikan and Natsume were wonder, "What is it?" Youichi look at Natsume and he said, "Can I call you Papa?" Then this time he looks at Mikan, "Can I call you Mama?" Natsume look at Mikan and he said, "Well, it's ok for me." Mikan think for a second and she answered, "No way…Because that's mean that we're your parents and I don't…" Mikan suddenly stop because Youichi get upset and he use his Alice.

"No! Please stop it! Ahh!" Mikan shrieked trying to running away from those Demons "Ok! Ok! I can be your mother." Mikan agreed and she was relief from those Demons. Youichi was so happy that he has now his permanent parents.

First, they go shopping. Mikan can't buy expensive things because she has no enough money to afford it and Natsume just buy a Comics book. Then they help Youichi to go shopping. Later on, Mikan ask if they want to eat some fluff puff, "Hey, guys! Wanna eat some fluff puff! Boy, I really miss that candy." Natsume and Youichi both agreed. They buy a medium box for them. Then they sit in over the tree. Youichi is sitting between Mikan and Natsume. They eat fluff puff and they look like a happy family who's having a picnic.

Then later on, Youichi is falling asleep so Mikan allowed Youichi to lay his head on her lap, "Here you can lay your head in my lap so you can sleep." Then Youichi laid his head on Mikan's lap and he lay his feet on Natsume's lap. Then later on, Mikan fall asleep, too and her head suddenly lay on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume look at her and he smile. Then Natsume hold Mikan's hand and he lay his head on Mikan's head and then fall asleep.

Wow! They're like a perfect family. Wait! Ruka and Sumire is coming! What! Yuu and Hotaru, too. "Wait a minute! What's Mikan doing to Natsume!" Sumire said angrily. "They look like a family." Yuu said. "Yeh, you're right. So, Ruka, what are you going to do?" Hotaru gasp. Well, Ruka didn't say anything, he just keep staring at Mikan and Natsume.

THE END…

Hey, tell me. Is my story is all right? Please tell me if there's a negative or a positive. Well, I hope you like it. Oh, Yeh! I Like Natsume so much! He was so cool! Well, just R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruka's True Feelings

After all that memories in Central Town, what could be happen next? Let's see the students B….

Mr. Jinno is about to start discussing their lesson but suddenly Natsume stand and he was carrying Youichi. Then he asked, "Mr. Jinno, Youichi asked me if her mother, Mikan, could transfer here beside me?" Youichi also asked Mr. Jinno, "So cans she?"

After the one minute, quiet sound, Mr. Jinno accept Youichi's wish because Mr. Jinno is afraid that Youichi may you his Alice. Therefore, he command, "Mikan, Ruka, please exchange now so we can start our lesson." Mikan and Ruka both stand and while Mikan is about to go in Ruka's chair, she look at Ruka, and she saw the angry eyes of Ruka. "What? Ruka? Why his eyes are angry? Is it because he has been separated to his best friend Natsume?" Mikan though to herself.

After Mikan and Ruka sit in their new proper sit, Mr. Jinno starts their lesson. Hotaru look at Ruka's angry eyes then turn to Mikan. While Sumire is angry, "Oh! That Mikan! She just attracts Natsume!" Then Sumire's seatmate try to make her calm down, "Hey, calm down, Sumire."

While Mikan keep thinking, "Why! Why! Why! Why is Ruka's eyes are angry?" Youichi get Mikan's left hand and he laid it on his lap. Then Youichi get Natsume's right hand and he laid it on Mikan's left hand. Youichi want them to holding hands! How sweet! Oh, yeh, Youichi is between Natsume and Mikan. Suddenly Mikan blush so she remove her hand.

After the class… When Mikan is about to go out in their classroom together with Hotaru and Yuu, Ruka grab Mikan's hand and he asked, "Mikan, can I talk to you for a while?" Mikan look at Ruka's eyes and she saw that he was serious so she accepts it. "Ok. Hotaru and Yuu can you wait outside?" Mikan asked. "Sure, no problem," Yuu answered.

When Mikan and Ruka are alone inside their classroom, Natsume talk to Hotaru and Yuu and he asked, "Ah, where's Mikan?" Then Yuu and Hotaru told to Natsume that she's in the classroom. Then when Natsume is about to go inside, he suddenly stop and he watch Ruka and Mikan.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" Mikan asked. "How come? How come you and Natsume are Youichi's parent!" Ruka asked angrily. "What? Is that the reason why you're eyes are so angry? Ruka, it's not real and beside there's nothing wrong with it." Mikan answered. "No, it's wrong!" Ruka said angrily and he suddenly grab Mikan's left hand. "Ruka, you're hurting me." Mikan suffer. "Can't you see that I Love You, Mikan!" Ruka shrieked and he still holding Mikan's hand.

Mikan's mouth had been shut down, that's when Natsume came in action, and that's the time when Hotaru and Yuu came to look "Get your hand off her!" Natsume shrieked and he suddenly punches Ruka's right face. "How dare you!" Ruka shrieked and he punches Natsume's left face. Mikan can't believe in what's she just saw so she shrieked, "Stop it! Please, both of you stop!" Natsume and Ruka suddenly stop. "Why? Why are you fighting? Is it because of me? If it is, then I shouldn't be here." Mikan said while her tears are falling down. Moreover, Mikan suddenly run out of the room but Hotaru stop her. "Hotaru…" Mikan said softly while wiping her tears. "Stop crying now, Mikan. I have an idea on how to stop this fight." Hotaru explained. "What?" Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Yuu said at the same time.

What could be Hotaru's idea? Well, just find in the next episode.

THE END

Please, tell me if it is all right. If there's a negative, I don't care. Yes, I know I'm not good at English but it's ok because I knew it since I was a kind but now I getting better. Thanks for the Dictionary! Even there's a negative, I still hope that you like it! Well, just R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan and Ruka

Hey, where are we now? Let us see the previous episode is Ruka's True Feelings, right. So what will happen next? Oh! It is Hotaru's idea, right? What could it be? Well, find out.

Mikan, Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka are looking at Hotaru. "Why all of you are staring at me?" Hotaru asked that she is not comfortable when all of them are staring at her. "So what's your idea, Hotaru?" Yuu asked. "I knew it that this will happen. Ok, the challenge is getting Mikan's heart." Hotaru explained.

"What! Are you kidding? I'm going to die without my heart!" Mikan shrieked. "No, what she means is that the challenge for us is to make you fall in love to me or to Ruka." Natsume explained. "That's right. Therefore, each of you will have a week to be with Mikan always. So are you two are going to accept the challenge?" Hotaru said calmly. "Yes!" Natsume and Ruka both accept the challenge. "So who's going to be first?" Yuu asked. Then Hotaru told Natsume and Ruka to play the Stone, Paper, Scissor, and whoever wins he is the first person who is going to be with Mikan.

They play the childish game and Ruka win. However, all along Mikan is thinking, "What all week and that means in 2 weeks I will be separated with Hotaru. No, I don't want that to happen!" So Mikan try to hug Hotaru, "Oh, Hotaru, I don't want to be separated at you!" However, Hotaru use her invention, the Idiot Gun, "Go away from me. You freak. And beside I will be in peace without you."

The next day is the first day of the week that Ruka is going to be with Mikan. After the class, Ruka and Mikan take a walk. "Mikan…" Ruka whispered. Ruka cannot think anything how he can get Mikan's heart. Until he saw the Ice Cream Booth, "Mikan, do you want to have an ice cream?" Mikan answered, "Sure!" Mikan bought a strawberry ice cream while Ruka bought a chocolate ice cream. Mikan is about to pay, Ruka stop her, "Here let me pay it for you." After they eat ice cream, they just go somewhere and they talk about their life.

The next day is the second day of the week that Ruka is going to be with Mikan. Ruka do not know what to do so while their teacher is discussing, he think, "What could be the best way to make her happy? Mmm…Ah, I ask Hotaru."

After the class, Ruka talk to Hotaru. "Hotaru, what is the best thing that I should do to make Mikan happy?" Ruka asked. "How stupid are you! You should answer that by yourself." Hotaru said calmly. Then Hotaru is about to leave Ruka but Ruka beg at Hotaru. "I'm begging for you! Please tell me." Ruka beg. "Are you really that stupid? Just be yourself." Hotaru said and then she leaves Ruka.

Just as Hotaru said, Ruka is being himself in 4 days. Moreover, at the last day of the week, Ruka prepare a special day for Mikan. Before Ruka, take Mikan to a beautiful place, he blindfold Mikan. Then he finally brings Mikan to a beautiful place and he removes his handkerchief to Mikan. Moreover, Mikan was surprise in what she saw.

Mikan saw a table with a beautiful cloth; a fresh rose in the vase; two plates, pork spoon and a drinking glass; a beautiful chair; many cute animals; and there is a beautiful music, too. "Wow! Ruka, this is so beautiful!" Mikan shrieked. "Don't you like it?" Ruka asked. "Yes." Mikan answered. "Let's take a sit." Ruka invite.

Ruka go to the chair of Mikan and he pulls it so Mikan can sit. When Mikan have sat, Ruka sit on his chair and he snap, which means get the foods and drinks. Therefore, the animals get the delicious foods and drinks. "Wow! Ruka, this looks like so delicious. Let us eat! Bow up the tie!" Mikan said joyfully. "Ok." Ruka respond.

After they ate, Ruka stand and he invite Mikan to dance. "What?" Mikan wondered. "Mikan, would you like to dance with me?" Ruka invite. "Well, ok." Mikan answered while her face is turning to red. They dance and dance until the music stop. "Mikan, did you have fun?" Ruka asked. "Yes! You know what when we are dancing I just remember Hotaru." Mikan said. "You really like Hotaru don't you?" Ruka asked. "Yes. If she's a boy, he's the one I want to marry." Mikan said.

That is the end of Ruka. Oh, the next is Natsume and the next episode will be the last episode.

THE END

Hey, thanks for those people who read this story and for their reviews. Do not worry; you really do not hurt "The Golden Heart". In fact, this author should study harder to be good at English. Do you think it will take a year for her to be good at English? Well, hope that you like the story. Remember, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan Fall in Love to Natsume

Now, the week of Ruka is finally over. Moreover, today it is Natsume's turn. What will Natsume do to make Mikan happy? Well, let us find out.

Mr. Jinno is discussing about algebra but Mikan's mind is somewhere else. "So I will be with Natsume. I wonder what Natsume will do." Mikan thought to herself. Then Mr. Jinno calls her, "Mikan, do you know the answer?" However, Mikan's mind is somewhere else. Therefore, Mikan do not know what is happening around her. Because of that, Mr. Jinno gets angry and all her classmate is looking at her. "Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Jinno shrieked and Mikan was surprise. "What!" Mikan said startlingly. "Oh, I am very sorry, Mr. Jinno." Mikan apologize. "Next time, pay attention to your class. Do you understand?" Mr. Jinno said. "Yes, I understand." Mikan answered.

After the class, Mikan was relief because the class is over. Then Mikan notice Hotaru and she come over. "Hotaru, I missed you so much." Mikan said while trying to hug Hotaru. Again, Hotaru used her Idiot gun. "Don't even try it again. Anyway, why are you here? You supposed to be with Natsume." Hotaru said calmly. "What? Do I really have, too?" Mikan asked. "Yes. It is a deal you know." Hotaru answered. When Hotaru saw Natsume passing by, she pushes Mikan. However, Mikan accidentally hug Natsume but she separated immediately. "Oh, I am sorry." Mikan apologize while blushing. "It is my turn, right? Only you have to do today is to do the same thing that I will do." Natsume explained. "What?" Mikan wonder.

Therefore, Mikan follow Natsume. Then they sit under the tree, Natsume bring out a two comic books and he give the one of the comic book to Mikan. "What?" Mikan wonder. "Just read it." Natsume said. Therefore, Mikan and Natsume just read a comic book.

Few minutes later, Mikan get bored. "I'm bored. Hey, Natsume why can you do this all the time, it is boring you know." Mikan said. "It is none of your business." Natsume answered. "Oh…" Mikan whispered. "Hey, you know what? You are such a big idiot." Natsume teased. "What? Well, you are rude, no a very big rude." Mikan teased. "Hey, starting tomorrow, you will be with Hotaru for a while." Natsume said. "What? Is that true, Natsume? Mikan asked. "Yes because there is something that I want to do." Natsume answered. "Wow! Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully.

The next day, after the class, Mikan was so happy because she is going to be with Hotaru. "Hotaru, I am so happy." Mikan said joyfully. "Mikan, you are supposed to be with Natsume." Hotaru explained. "I know. But Natsume told me that starting today I can hang out with you." Mikan explained. "What? Is that true?" Yuu asked. "Yes." Mikan answered. In Hotaru's outside, she is not happy but the truth is she is happy.

Meanwhile, Ruka is walking until he saw Natsume talking to Mr. Narumi. He wants to know what is happening so he asked a help from his friend animal (bird) to listen in what are they talking about. Therefore, the bird flies immediately near to Mr. Narumi.

"I am begging for you. Please, let me and Mikan visit her Grandfather." Natsume beg against his will. "Natsume, what happen to you? Did you eat something? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is so funny! I never expected that you will beg in front of me." Mr. Narumi said while he cannot stop laughing. "For get what I have said." Natsume said angrily and he is about to leave Mr. Narumi. "Wait! I can help you. However, I am not sure that the headmaster will allow you so I am going to ask the headmaster." Mr. Narumi said. "Ok." Natsume said and he fades away. When Natsume is gone, Narumi asked himself, "What is up with Natsume? Moreover, why he is doing this to Mikan? Ha? Could it be that Natsume is in love with Mikan?"

After that conversation, the bird goes back to Ruka and it tells everything. Ruka was shock in what he just heard.

The next day, Mikan is with Hotaru. They are sitting in a bench while eating ice cream. Then Hotaru said something that Mikan could not believe. "Mikan, you are very important to me so I want you to think carefully in who is you are going to choose because I don not want you to suffer because you choose the wrong person. I don not want you to be separated at me because you are my light." Hotaru said seriously. "What? I am your light?" Mikan wondered. "Yes because when you are still not my friend, I was in the dark. However, when you came, you lighten my dark life. It is as you put a color in my life. That is why you are so important to me. So, Mikan, choose carefully." Hotaru added. "Yes!" Mikan answered.

Let us see Ruka. Ruka is following Natsume and Youichi. This time Youichi is with Natsume. Again, Natsume together with Youichi asked Mr. Jinno, too. "So can we?" Youichi asked. "Well, I am not sure about that. I will ask the headmaster first." Mr. Jinno explained and he is scared that Youichi use his Alice.

Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno both go to the headmaster and they told everything. "Headmaster, Natsume, and Youichi are asking if they can visit Mikan's grandfather." Mr. Narumi said. "Yes, he is right. They also asked me." Mr. Jinno added.

Then Persona comes over. "Allow them. I am sure that Natsume and Youichi will not escape unless Mikan is with them." Persona explained. "Yes, I think he is right. Mikan is a good girl and he can stop Natsume and Youichi for doing something stupid." Mr. Narumi added. The headmaster thinks for a while and spoken, "Ok. But they will stay there in one day and the others should not know about this." "Thank you, headmaster," Mr. Narumi said.

TO BE CONTINUED………


	5. Chapter 5

The story Continued…

Next day, there is an announcement, "Ms. Mikan Sakura, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, and Mr. Youichi Hiziri, Mr. Narumi wants to talk to you." "What?" Mikan wondered.

Therefore, the good news told and Mikan cannot believe in what she just heard. "Is it true, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked and she is excited. "Yes, it is true, Mikan." Mr. Narumi answered. "That is great! However, why Natsume and Youichi are coming along? Can Hotaru come, too?" Mikan asked. "It is because your partner is Natsume and I heard that you are Youichi's permanent parent. Well, if you don not want then e are going to cancel it. Is that ok to you?" Mr. Narumi explained. "What? Well, ok. I guess that is fine." Mikan said. "And there is something else. You should not tell anyone about this even to your friends. Don not tells anyone. Do you understand, Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi?" Mr. Narumi added. "Ok. I understand." Mikan answered. "Ok. You three should prepare your things tonight because at 4:00 of midnight you are going out here in Alice Academy. Moreover, we will give you one day to stay there with your Grandfather. Do all of you understand?" Mr. Narumi explained. "Yes." Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi answered.

At night, they prepare all their things. However, while Mikan is preparing someone knock at her door. Mikan open the door and she saw Ruka. "Mikan, can I talk to you?" Ruka asked. "What is it?" Mikan asked. "It is about Natsume." Ruka answered. "What?" Mikan wondered. "Mikan, I want you to know that when you are with Hotaru Natsume and Youichi are asking and begging for the teacher to let you visit your grandpa. I was really surprise when I saw him. That is the only thing I want to say so Goodnight, Mikan." Ruka explained and then he faded away.

Like the plan said, Mikan, Natsume and Youichi left at 4:00 a.m. They are riding in a black car. Mikan is so excited but he fall asleep and Youichi, too.

Few hours later, they got in Mikan's House. "Who could it be?" Mikan's grandfather wondered. When Mikan get out in the car, Mikan's grandfather was surprise. "Grandpa!" Mikan run towards to her grandfather. "Mikan? Oh, Mikan, I'm glad that you are all right." Mikan's grandfather said joyfully. "Grandpa, I really missed you." Mikan said while hugging her grandfather. "Me, too." Mikan's grandfather said while hugging Mikan. Then her Grandfather notice Natsume and Youichi, "So, Mikan, will you introduce your friend to me?" Mikan's Grandfather asked. "Oh, yes. Wait here." Mikan answered. Mikan go to Natsume and Youichi to invite them and then she introduces Natsume and Youichi to her grandfather.

After that, they all now go in the house of Mikan. "Mikan, why don't you let your friends take a walk to see our place while I'm preparing your foods?" Mikan's grandfather asked. "Sure, Grandpa." Mikan answered. Mikan take a walk with Natsume and Youichi. Then they rest again under the tree but Youichi want them to be alone together so he secretly left.

Few minutes later, Mikan stand up and began to spoke, "Thank you, Natsume." "What?" Natsume wondered. "Thank you very much. Ruka told me that you are the reason why I am here now. I am so happy because… Ah!" Mikan stop because the wind blow and Natsume accidentally saw Mikan's underwear. "Well, thank you again, Natsume." Mikan said. Natsume stand and he hug Mikan. Mikan began blushing and thinking, "Why? He is so warm. I feel safe to him. Natsume…" However, Natsume said something to upset Mikan, "Oh, your underwear is a white with a panda on it, right?"

"What? Natsume!" Mikan shrieked. That time Youichi came, "Mama, Papa, Great grandfather is calling us." "Ok." Mikan said.

After that happy one day, they have to go back in Alice Academy. When they got there, they take a rest in their room. However, Mikan cannot sleep because she don not know whom is she going to choose, "Well, Ruka is alright. He is kind, good and he can make me happy while Natsume is… so rude but he really makes me so happy and when he hug me, I feel safe to him. Moreover, his life it so boring. How can he read comic book all day? Wait a minute; remember Hotaru said that I am a light of her life. Could that mean that Natsume need a light, too? Could it be that I am the light that Natsume is waiting for?"

Mikan suddenly stop because someone knocks on her door. When Mikan open it, it is Ruka again. "Mikan, I would like you to know that it is ok to me if you choose Natsume. I think that he needs you and you will be safe and happy with him." Ruka said. "Oh, Ruka, thank you!" Mikan said. "Ruka, you are so kind. I cannot go to sleep because I think I will hurt someone. Thank you, Ruka. You are such a good friend." Mikan added. "Mikan, can I hug you for a minute?" Ruka asked. "Well, ok." Mikan answered. Therefore, Ruka did. After that, Mikan can now go to sleep.

Just as expected Mikan choose Natsume. Then all of their friends leave them alone together. "I cannot believe that you're going to choose me. I thought it was Ruka." Natsume said. "Well, because I think that I am the light you have been looking for. I am the light who will color your life. I feel safe to you and I think that I fall in love to you." Mikan explained. "I love you, too." Natsume stare at Mikan and then a sweet kiss.

THE END

That is the end of the story. Well, I hope you like it. This story is not good, AliceAnimeLover. You should study more in English. Yeh, yeh, whatever. AliceAnimeLover will study at English but it will take a year no it will take a 1000 years. He…he…he… Oh, I want to thank my friend who said that I don not own this story. Well, she is right. I just imagine this. I just made it up. At first, I don not know why some stories always write that they don not own this anime. Now, I understand. Well, I don not own this Alice Academy. Thank you very much! Thank you for R&R!


End file.
